Sokka and his Cactus Juice AGAIN!
by hottestjwalker
Summary: Toph & Suki would always share stories with each other. Like the story when Sokka drank cactus juice. So Toph & Suki spike his food with some juice & VOILA! Here comes crazy Sokka! ...IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM! MUSHY GUMMIE FRIENDDD!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just write._

Toph would always tell stories to Suki. Especially about the time when Sokka had drank cactus juice. So the two girls decide to spike Sokka's drink with juice and watch his loopy reactions with laughter. MUST READ. LOTS OF HUMOR.

Toph and Suki sat around the campfire at the cold Western Air Temple after everyone has went to bed, and Toph is there just telling Suki all these stories about her adventures like she usually does.

"…And one time Sokka drank cactus juice when we were in the middle of the desert. He thought it would substitute water, so he drank it and… he was loopy for days." The Earthbender told the warrior.

"Oh Kyoshi, what did he do?"

"He went all crazy! More crazy than he usually is. He saw a dust cloud and thought it was a giant mushroom! He was dancing around bowing to it and dancing like a physcopath! Then he starts flopping and failing around the sand as if he was a snake-worm before he starts questioning if the 'mushroom' is friendly! And after that he says 'DRINK CACTUS JUICE! IT'LL QUENCH YA! IT'S THE QUENCHIEST!' It was a good thing that Sweetness took away the juice before Sokka drank more, who knows what else he could've done"

"And this is all from that juice?" Suki asked.

"Yup. And it gets worse. He yells, 'IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM! MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY! GIANT MUSHROOM! MUSHY GUMMY FRIENDDDDD!'"

"Has he had any more cactus juice since then though?"

"Nope. But I do wanna give him some more cactus juice. You wanna give him some? You know, like secretly giving him some more juice to drink?" Toph asked evilly.

Suki's face was serious, "That. Is. So. Wrong… OF COURSE I WANNA SEE SOKKA ON CACTUS JUICE! But how are we gonna get him to drink it?" she asked her face now smiling.

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

_And so the two Earth girls started talking in low whispers so that the rest of the GaAng would not hear them in the temple. Then they began their plans._

_A/N: Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning before breakfast Suki said, "I'm gonna go help Katara fix breakfast." She then left Sokka's side on the floor before kissing him on his cheek, and in the corner of her eye she saw Toph attempting to choke down her laughter.

Suki entered the make-shift kitchen Toph Earthbended, and there she found Katara already pouring some stewed salt sea plums in six old mismatching bowls.

"Hey, Katara. Need help?" Suki asked casually "Here, I'll get the bowls ready. You cook the rice." She she grabbed the serving spoon from Katara.

"Thanks Suki. It's about time someone helps in the kitchen, with Aang and Sokka eating so much it's hard to cook enough."

"Yea no problem." Suki said. And while Suki had the chance, she quickly pulled out a green, detailed water pouch from her hip pocket then quickly poured all of its contents into Sokka's bowl behind Katara's back. Suki never had done such a joke while she was with the group, but seeing Sokka on cactus juice should be worth it.

After she finished pouring she said. "okaaay Katara, I'm done! I'll go and serve this now alright?"

Suki walked out to serve the meal and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw Zuko and Aang's digusted faces; for they were not fond of Katara's salted sea plums, especially in its stewed and soupy form.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Sokka said with his hands out in front of him. He was frantically reaching for the spiked food like he was a child.

"Sokka, have some dignity and use your manners." Katara scolded as she walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Zuko.

Suki and Toph ignored what was going on and just smiled widely as Sokka began chugging down his soup sloppily…

_A/N: Please review because the comments are what keeps me going on fanfiction!_


	3. Chapter 3

Suki and Toph ignored what was going on and just smiled widely as Sokka began chugging down his soup sloppily…

Then Sokka goes, "Katara, this tastes diff- QUENCHING. This tastes really quenching." Then his eyes became wide and as he held the bowl, he began singing, "Quenchy, quench, quuueeennncchhhyyy!"

"UH… ermmm… Sokka? You all right there?" asked a worried Aang.

"HA. HA, HA! You have a blue arrow on your head! Ha! Blue! Bluuuuueeee… blue arroww…."

Both Zuko and Katara were staring at Sokka in utter confusion.

"BWHAHAAAAHAHAH!" the two Earth girls were rolling on the ground.

Suki was clutching her sides and gasping for air because she was laughing so hard.

And Toph was rolling around and kicking her feet all over the place with tears of glee leaking out of her unseeing eyes.

But Sokka was going on and saying, "Whhhooooaa! Momo! When… when did you not have ears? And where'd your tail go?"

Sokka was actually talking to Katara's water pouch. This caused even Zuko to give a chuckle.

Katara finally gets her words back and says, "Wait, what? What's going on?"

Suki tried to answer Katara in between her laugh attacks but all that came out of her mouth was, "Toph…haha!... juice…. HA!...Sokka… food!"

As Toph was still on the floor, she said, "War Paint and I spiked Sokka's soup with cactus juice! Bwhahah! ISNT THAT FUNNY SWEETNESS? BWHAHA!"

Katara looked over to see Sokka still wide eyed. Sokka then dropped the water pouch and grabbed Zuko's pale wrist and fist. Sokka, holding Zuko's wrist tightly he started talking to the Firebender's wrist.

"Oh Yue! I missed you so much! I love you even if you are the moon!" Sokka told Zuko's fist.

Zuko's face was nothing but absolute horror as Sokka said that. He tried to pull his hand away but failed.

And, to everyone's terror he gave Zuko's fist, or Yue, a big, fat, and slimy kiss.

"GAH! Get him off! GET HIM OFF! Please!" Zuko pleaded the others.

Aang and Katara struggled to get insane Sokka off the Firebender and finally managed to get him off.

Toph and Suki were as red as ever and gasping for air with tears falling from their faces.

Zuko frantically wiped off all of Sokka's spit off of his hand on the ground and even wiped some of it on Aang's tunic in his desperation to get all the Sokka germs off of him.

Now Sokka was crawling around like a platypus-bear on all four limbs.

"So you gave him cactus juice? I can't believe you guys did that!" scolded Katara.

"Calm down Sugar Queen! Suki just wanted to see how Sokka is on cactus juice." Toph defended herself.

Aang, keeping an eye on Sokka said, "I thought you guys would know better."

"I'M GONNA GO SCRUB MY HAND DOWN IN THE RIVER RIGHT NOW! Okay? Bye." Zuko shouted before haughtily stomping towards the river bank.

"I'm sorry….. I just really wanted to see how Sokka is when he's on cactus juice…" apologized Suki before she looked down and saw Sokka lying down pulling at the real Momo's tail.

"yeah you guys. We're sorry." Said Toph

_Later that day after dinner when everyone else has gone to bed…_

"Hahaha, Toph. What happened earlier this morning was hilarious!" Suki told Toph with a true smile.

"I know right?"

"Has Zuko ever been on cactus juice?"

Toph's blind light green eyes widened, "No! But..."

"You wanna get Zuko on cactus juice next?" Suki asked with a smirk.

"Yes…"

_A/N: Hmmm... Should there be a sequel with Zuko on cactus juice? You tell me because I could make Zuko a lot more funnier with Katara. So you want a sequel? Tell me if you want a sequel in review! I imagine it already, "IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM! MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!"_


End file.
